


Miscommunication

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Promt for the angst: Castiel is frustrated cause he can’t express feelings towards reader well (and he never could… I guess that’s the angsty part?) I’ve always found it kinda weird how easily he can express his feelings in some fics since he’s an angel ya know? I guess it’s more realistic to have him stoic and lost and all that
Series: Stoic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592077
Kudos: 12





	Miscommunication

Cas watched you walk out of the room, wiping a tear from your face. He tilted his head and looked over to Dean. “I don’t understand.” He said in his usual tone. “I simply stated that we would be unable to attend her open mic night. We are far too busy with more important things.”

“Dude, you _really_ need to work on this.” Dean sighed. “You didn’t even give us a chance to talk about it. Singing is really important to Y/N. She doesn’t get to much because of hunting. You basically just told her that her _one_ thing isn’t important.”

“I still don’t understand. I never said that. I said there are more important things.” Cas looked between the brothers, confused.

* * *

You had gone up to your room and quietly shut the door. You cared for Cas, you really did, and you understood that being an angel made communication difficult…but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. It had been months since you’d been to an open mic night. You had hoped that the boys would be there to watch you, but apparently it wasn’t important enough. It was two weeks away, so there was no way that they knew they would have a case. It just hit you hard that they (or at least Cas) didn’t want to go.

Sighing, you moved over to your bed and grabbed your guitar. Sitting back against the headboard, you put your feet up and started playing. You’d be performing a song you wrote- about the angel, actually. Your eyes were closed as you started to sing, getting out your emotions.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath. “Okay. Think of it this way. You have a hobby, that’s more like a passion.”

“I do not have hobbies.” Cas replied.

“ _Pretend_ , Cas.” He ran his hand through his hair. “Anyways. You have something that you’re passionate about. You ask someone important to go with you to do this activity, or watch. They flat out tell you that you have more important things to do.” He was trying to walk him through this. “If you asked Dean to go with you on a case, and he told you that he had more important things to do, wouldn’t that bother you?”

Cas thought for a moment. “I would assume what he has to do is of great importance.”

Dean groaned. “Fine. If you asked me to hunt down God with you again, and I basically told you no, that it wasn’t as important as something that might come up….”

“I would certainly be bothered by that.” He admitted.

“ _Bingo_. Now, translate that to you and Y/N.” Sam pointed out.

“Oh…”

* * *

You sang for a few songs before putting your guitar away for now. Your stomach had decided to start growling, so that was your cue to head to the kitchen. Part of you hoped that Cas had left. You didn’t want to see him at the moment. He was the last person you wanted to see. Usually he made you light up.

Turning the corner you froze. The three of them were sitting at the kitchen table. Dean was eating a burger, Sam a salad, and Cas nothing, of course. You swallowed, moving towards the fridge. Hearing a chair move, you looked over your shoulder to see Cas there.

“I need to speak with you.”

Sighing, you shut the fridge door and looked at him. “What about?” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“Your request for us to watch you at this open mic night.”

“You already said that you had more important things to do.” You shrugged. “I get it. You’re an angel, and we’re _just_ humans.”

Cas nodded. “That is correct.” He glanced at Dean when he groaned. His blue eyes turned back to you, making you blush. “I have been told that you were bothered by my words. So, I would enjoy watching you sing. Unless something comes up. In which case I would need to leave.” He said, not showing any emotion.

You licked your lips and shook your head. “Don’t bother.” Turning, you walked back through the bunker, grabbing your keys, and walking out.

“What was that about?” Cas asked, turning to the brothers.

Both looked at him, bored, and slightly annoyed. “Cas, ‘something came up’ is something you tell someone you’re bailing on a date.” Dean explained. “Basically, you just told her you’d use that card on her.”

Cas blinked. “I was forewarning her that if a matter of great importance comes up, I will need to leave. Is that not polite?” He asked.

“Okay, Sam. You go.” Dean sighed and got up, leaving the two alone.

“Sit.” Sam pointed, lacing his fingers in front of him on the table. “Another example. You ask Dean to help you with something, something that means a lot to you. He agrees, but then ‘something comes up’. Says nothing more. Doesn’t show that it matters to him either way.” He explained. “See where you went wrong?”

Cas furrowed his brows. “Why do words have so many different meanings. I am simply saying what I mean.” He told Sam.

Sam shrugged. “She cares about you, which makes this even worse.”

“I know she does.” Sam raised an eyebrow at him. “You three consider me a friend. You care about friends.”

“No. She _cares_ about you. As in _likes_ you.” Cas tilted his head. “She wants to do things like hold your hand, kiss you, hug you….”

The light bulb went off above Cas’s head. “Oh! Maybe I should start practicing what I’m going to say.”

Sam chuckled. “Not gonna work. There’s no way to practice her side of the conversation.” He told the poor angel. “You’ll get there one day. Maybe. Hopefully. Go watch a bunch of movies.”

“I think I will.” He stood up to move to the living room.

“ ** _NOT A PORNO_**!” Sam yelled behind him.


End file.
